Day Off
by see03
Summary: Kiba heads to the Hyuuga compound to ask Hinata a question but is met at the door by Neji. How will Neji react when Kiba releases his long kept feelings? Kiba x Neji MATURE


_Hello everyone! This is the first time I've introduced one of my stories to you, so here goes nothing! This story features mature content between Kiba and Neji, so if you've accidently clicked this thinking it was something else, turn back now.  
I won't go into specifics about what happens, I think you'd all like to discover that for yourself, but its fairly detailed, so just know I gave you fair warning.  
I hope you all like this story! I'll be submitting more one shots in the future, since thats what I love writing. If you've got requests, drop me a comment on my page, and if I find it interesting maybe I'll write it up in my spare time.  
Neji and Kiba belong to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Day Off

_Okay, okay, c'mon Kiba, you can do this_. Said Inuzaka walked along the road leading to the Hyuga district of Konoha, his thoughts whirling inside his head. _Its not gonna be too hard. All you gotta do is ask Hinata if she wants to train with you a bit. She'll definitely say yes, if only because she knows I want to train with someone and she doesn't want to disappoint me. After that, when she's all sweaty and tired_, he shifted slightly, trying to accommodate his growing bulge at the thought of another Hyuga sweating for other reasons, and took the next turn, crossing under the sign that announced the beginning of the Hyuga residence, _after training I'll invite her to my place for dinner and a shower. She's already got clothes there, since she doesn't like to come home smelling awful from our training sessions. Again, she'll say yes, and then, I'll make my move!_ His heart pumping nervously, Kiba slowly walked up the steps and knocked on the shoji screen in front of him.

_Okay, focus man, focus! Don't give her any time to think about it. Say you want to train, grab her, and run before she has the chance to even contemplate saying no_. His eyes blurred as he stared hard at the spot Hinata would appear when she opened the door. Voice shaking slightly, as soon as the shoji began to slide back he blurted out quickly, "Good morning Hinata, I was just walking by to go train a bit and thought you might like to come, so lets go!" Grabbing the wrist before him and turning around to drag her lush body down the steps, Kiba realized the wrist in his grasp wasn't as thin or delicate as hers. Looking over his shoulder, he blushed when he saw who it was. "You're not Hinata."

"Evidently," Neji murmured sarcastically, snatching his hand back. "If you're looking for Hinata-sama, she has gone on a date and will not be back until nightfall." Twisting on his heel, the Hyuga prodigy began to walk gracefully back into his home when a large wall of muscle shoved past him, causing his slighter body to stumble side ways ungracefully, and slammed the shoji shut, before crossing its arms over its wide chest to stare down at him intently. Straightening himself, Neji didn't have to wait long for the outburst.

"She's gone on a date?!" Kiba asked quickly, and Neji had to wonder if he was questioning the truth of his words, or simply stating it in hopes that it would somehow make sense spoken from his own lips. "With who? And why!?" A scowl nearly formed on Kiba's lips, but he halted it in time.

Sniffing disdainfully, Neji brushed past the barrier and made his slow journey back to his room to get dressed. It was his day off today, and he had uncharacteristically decided to sleep in, thus he was still in his pyjama bottoms, and his hair was mussed. He nearly twitched knowing Kiba had seen him in such a state. "I care not who she is dating, so I did not ask. I would guess she went on a date with this person because she likes him. I cannot begin to imagine why else she would want to spend a whole day with someone." Closing his door on the dog-boy, Neji walked over to his desk, where the clothing he had chosen the night before rested, and began to remove his pyjama pants.

Kiba growled angrily at being shut out, and he lasted about ten seconds before he roughly seized the shoji door and pulled it aside. Prepared to stomp in and interrogate the Hyuga, the Inuzaka stopped at the sight of Neji with his pants down and his bare butt staring back at him. Covering his mouth to try to halt the laughter, and hide his excited blush, he slowly shut the screen with great deliberation, considering he had now seen the Hyuga prodigy in such an embarrassing position.

Shocked beyond speech capabilities, Neji snatched his pants back up over his bare ass and stared at the door with wide eyes and a blush gracing his delicate features. In mere seconds though it had changed to an expression of rage, and Neji walked swiftly to the door and flung it back open. The poor screen jiggled slightly in its casing, threatening to come loose, but stayed where it was placed. Glaring up at Kiba, Neji barked out, "How dare you enter my sleeping quarters without permission!" Hands on his hips, he would have continued if not for Kiba's next words.

"How dare _you _cover up such a pretty ass," he snickered, reaching around Neji's stunned body to give said ass a friendly pat. Neji jumped back, startled, allowing Kiba to follow him into the room, amusement clear on his features as he, gently this time, closed the shoji door.

"Don't come a step closer!" Neji said desperately, continuing to walk backwards as Kiba strategically walked forward. Realizing he wouldn't be able to back up forever, he was about to stop when his opponent suddenly lunged forward, the beginnings of lust clear in his eyes. Uncharacteristically shrieking, Neji turned and bolted forward, only to trip and land neatly atop his bed on his chest. He 'oof'ed' when a weight immediately fell on his back, and began to struggle weakly.

Thoughts of Hinata and his plan forgotten, Kiba nipped Neji's earlobe, satisfied when a shocked gasp escaped his parted lips. Lifting up his hips slightly, the Inuzaka reached between their bodies and grabbed Neji's ass in his callused hands, kneading it slowly. When Neji moaned and ceased his struggles, Kiba turned the Hyuga over beneath him excitedly, only to be kneed in a certain, important, area of his body. The air whooshing out of his lungs swiftly, Kiba collapsed on top of the man beneath him, cupping himself protectively from further assault. He didn't protest when Neji wiggled out from beneath his body and took several steps away before glaring at him. Kiba only stared back with slightly watering eyes.

"How can you jump from one person to another so quickly, you cold hearted bastard?!" Even as he spoke though, Neji desperately wanted to crawl back onto the bed beside Kiba and beg his forgiveness for injuring him so. His attraction to the dog-boy had been his long kept secret, and the only thing that kept him from trying to snatch up what pleasure he could from the other was the knowledge that their destinies did not belong together.

"…What?" Kiba gasped out, slowly getting up on his knees as the pain left his groin and headed to his head to start a migraine.

"Don't act confused," Neji barked out, turning away to hide the moisture in his eyes. "I know you came here to get Hinata-sama. You were so desperate to get her that you didn't even realize it was me you had grabbed."

Confusion written on his face, Kiba said, "Yeah, I came here for Hinata, but that was to train and maybe make her dinner so that we could talk."

"About becoming an item," Neji whispered bitterly.

"No," Kiba replied softly, "not that." Standing shakily, he made his way over to Neji and laid his large hands on the slim shoulders before him. When they stiffened, he decided to elaborate, much as he hated to. But he knew if Neji wasn't told the truth, his chances of getting in the Hyuga's pants were shot to hell. "Shino has had a crush on Hinata for as long as I can remember, and he wanted me to relax her enough so that I would be able to question her about her feelings towards Naruto; if she still wants him or not. Because Shino would never make a move if she wanted someone else," he finished, staring down at Neji with soft eyes as he began to turn around.

Listening to Kiba's explanation, Neji couldn't help but feel he was telling the truth, so he replied in kind. "I know for certain it wasn't Naruto who picked her up this morning." He glided his narrow palms up over Kiba's chest, and was rewarded with a satisfied purr. "Naruto may have better chakra control now, but he still lacks the forethought to hide his chakra from detection. The person who picked up Hinata was either hiding theirs, or didn't have any. So it wasn't Naruto," he finished softly, tilting his head back to stare up at Kiba.

"Thank you," Kiba smiled, and began to lean down to kiss Neji when the other man backed up swiftly, hands placed in front of him as if to protect. Confused, having thought the misunderstanding resolved and they could get back to excited humping, Kiba tried to grab Neji arms only to again be evaded.

"What are you _doing_??" Neji asked swiftly, backing up and bumping into the wall.

"Well," Kiba began thoughtfully, walking up to press his aching body against Neji's, "I was thinking that after all you've put me through, and since we fixed any misunderstandings between us, that I would kiss you, and then slowly edge you back toward the bed and undress you, then myself, and proceed to make wild love to your delicious body." Leaning in closer, he breathed softly on Neji's neck, causing a shiver to run up the other's spine.

"Ahh," Neji murmured shakily, lifting his hands to push against Kiba's chest, when he felt the taller man's hot breath glide across the skin of his neck. Shivering uncontrollably, Neji felt his resistance begin to fade, and acknowledged that this might be his only chance at finding happiness with Kiba. Remembering Naruto's lesson to him about fate, and destiny, Neji decided that he _would_ take his destiny within his own hands. He would not be guided any longer.

Leaning his head back against the wall, Neji gazed upon Kiba with determination. "Hanabi has lube in her bedside drawer," he stated simply.

"Ahhhahah," Kiba said nervously, reaching up to scratch his head. "I guess we could use hers, but don't you have your own?"

Blushing with embarrassment, Neji turned his head aside and shook it negatively, avoiding eye contact.

Realization dawned, and Kiba grinned with delight. "You're a virgin!" he crowed, swooping in to press a delighted kiss to Neji's lips. Struggling away, Neji glared at the wall, lustful thoughts forgotten. "You're mocking me?" he questioned angrily, pouting.

"No, no, I'm not mockin' you," Kiba explained, wrapping his arms around Neji from behind, pressing the evidence of his arousal against the small of the Hyuga's back, darkly pleased at the gasp he received. "I'm just happy that I'll be your first experience with pleasures of the body. And I hope I'll be your only experience," Kiba finished in a whisper.

"So you want me to let you have your way with my body, and then just let you walk away and pine for you?!" Neji asked with outrage, beginning to struggle yet again.

Sighing with exasperation, Kiba shook his head ruefully. "For a genius, you're pretty stupid." Turning Neji around in his arms, grinning disarmingly when he saw Neji's pout, Kiba continued. "No, I want you to let me into your heart just as you'll let me into your body."

"What?" Neji asked in shock, refusing to believe what he was hearing.

"I want you to love me," Kiba whispered, "just as I love you." Watching as tears began to overflow from Neji's eyes, he leaned in and kissed the away. When Neji turned his head towards him and nervously pressed their lips together, Kiba accepted them and nipped Neji's full bottom lip, gliding his tongue into the Hyuga's mouth when a startled gasp caused his lips to open.

Moaning, Neji wrapped slim arms around Kiba's strong neck, gasping again when the Inuzaka effortlessly lifted his body. Wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist, Neji gave the directions to Hanabi's room between hungry kisses.

Manoeuvring through the hallways with a rapidly accepting Neji, Kiba finally swung open the shoji door to Hanabi's room, closing it quickly behind them. When he tumbled their bodies onto her bed, Neji could only be thankful that she had a week long mission and wouldn't be back for days.

Arching his hips up off the bed, Kiba took the hint and slowly drew the pyjama bottoms off of Neji's body, and purred with delight at the sight of his naked form. The Hyuga's erection stood proudly nestled in his dark pubic hair, and Kiba's own cockstand twitched excitedly as he glided his scarred hands down the hard, yet soft, body before him.

Moaning at the stimulation as Kiba played with his nipples, Neji arched helplessly, his head falling against the pillow. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they shouldn't be doing this on his cousin's bed, but another, stronger part of him thrilled at the delicious rush he received from knowing Hanabi would never know what had happened. When Kiba's hands suddenly left his body, his moans changed to disappointment and he opened his eyes to see what was wrong. They widened when he realized that Kiba was removing his own clothing.

Dragging his shirt over his head, Kiba failed to notice Neji sit up and hungrily lick his lips at the sight of his muscled chest and abdomen. His heavy training had rewarded him with strong shoulders and biceps, and muscled chest, and a gorgeous six-pack. He was about to kneel and remove his pants when he was suddenly pushed down onto his back. Staring up in shock into Neji's pale eyes, he saw the blatant and powerful hunger within their depths, and moaned when Neji rubbed his pale erection against his own that was still within his loose pants.

Rubbing against Kiba eagerly, Neji moaned also and latched onto one of Kiba's nipples, sucking and nipping it. Giving the other nipple a similar treatment, he smirked as Kiba began to writhe beneath him, his large hands seeking to reverse the situation so as to give the Hyuga some pleasure. But he would have none of that. He had heard of the different forms of…gratification one could receive, whether from a man or a woman, and he wanted to give that to Kiba. Moving leisurely down the Inuzaka's body, Neji unbuckled that belt at Kiba's waist and took it out of the pant loops, tossing it aside. Staring at the ever-growing bulge in the other man's pants, he nearly purred when he opened Kiba's pants, allowing his impressive erection to finally stand unrestricted. Pulling the pants down to dog-boy's knees, Neji took Kiba's cock within his hands and squeezed experimentally, hoping he was doing it right. When Kiba moaned encouragingly, Neji blushed happily and leaned forward, taking the tip within his mouth, gliding his tongue over the slit.

Groaning, Kiba threaded his fingers into Neji's envy-receiving hair, gripping tightly as the other worked him. His thigh muscles clenched and unclenched with the need to thrust up into the prodigy's mouth, but he kept a tight control on himself so as not to scare the other. Though Kiba's experience was more than Neji's, it was not extensive, and he wasn't sure how far Neji would be willing to go, so he gripped Neji's hair like a life line and rode through the waves of pleasure that ripped through him as Neji slowly took more of him into his mouth and began the delicious action of sucking.

Gently cupping Kiba's balls, Neji slid his mouth back up to the tip of his cock and breathed on it, pleased when Kiba moaned louder. Gently tugging and massaging the Inuzaka's sac, Neji closed his eyes and glided his tongue from the tip to base of Kiba's cock, loving the sounds Kiba continued to make. He wasn't entirely surprised when Kiba suddenly bolted upright, tossed him on his back, and loomed over him, primal hunger lighting his eyes. He trusted Kiba not to hurt him, and wanted to finally experience being completely and utterly filled.

Reaching over into the bedside drawer, Kiba was momentarily shocked and amused out of his lust at the sight of five different flavoured bottles of lube, and two boxes of condoms. "Wow, Hanabi is certainly…active." Reaching in, he pulled out the box with his condom size and pulled one out, squeezing the tip as he slowly rolled it onto his erection.

Leaning up over Kiba's thigh, Neji rested against it while he read off the flavours written on the side of each tube. "Strawberry…vanilla…watermelon…chocolate…and mango. Hmm, an interesting selection." He was about to reach for the vanilla flavoured lubricant when Kiba reached in passed him and snatched up the watermelon one.

"Flavour doesn't matter at the moment. All I want to do is fuck your tight ass into oblivion." Squirting some of the lube onto his fingers, he gently laid Neji back down and slowly teased his entrance, rubbing circles around it before pressing his finger inside. Neji bit back a moan, opening his legs and lifting up his hips to his soon-to-be-lover. Leaning forward, Kiba caught Neji's lips in a heart-warming kiss as he gently wiggled his finger and adding a second one. He could feel that Neji wouldn't need much stretching, just because his muscles were so relaxed that he could easily slip inside the small opening with minimal pain for the man beneath him.

Opening his lips to Kiba, Neji caressed the tongue that entered his mouth with his own, and replied uncertainly when the Inuzaka drew his tongue into his mouth. He had never kissed anyone before, and frenching was a new experience among many he would be having that day. His moans were captured by Kiba's skilful tongue, along with his sigh of disappointment when the fingers that had been pleasuring him were pulled out of him. Kiba continued to pleasure his mouth though, thrusting his tongue in and out of Neji's mouth in a display of what he would be receiving in but a few moments into his anus.

Reaching again for the lubricant, Kiba squeezed some onto his palm and coated the condom surrounding his cock. When he was done, he placed his slick palms on Neji's hips, gripping the tightly as he slowly pressed his own hips forward, experimentally nudging Neji's entrance with the head of his erection. When nothing but gasps and moans of encouragement were heard, Kiba thrust forward quickly, and was relieved when Neji's relaxed muscles allowed him east access. Gliding his hands down Neji's legs, Kiba lifted them to rest on the inside of his elbows as he thrust in and out slowly, allowing a slightly deeper penetration.

Neji cried out at the sensations, and tilted his head back in rapture. He moaned when Kiba pressed his lips to his pulse point, gently nipping and licking his way up to the Hyuga's ear. Whispering encouraging words, Kiba slowly began to pick up the pace at Neji's insistent cries, and soon he was lunging in and out of Neji's tight entrance, hitting the other man's prostate every time. The tip of his cock stroked it with every thrust, and soon Neji could feel a tightness in his belly signifying his imminent release. When Kiba wrapped his callused hand around Neji's cock, he moaned loudly, and cried out but a few moments later as with just a couple strokes to his hot flesh, Kiba had managed to bring him to completion.

Thrusting in and out a couple times after Neji had fallen limp beneath him, Kiba too came, and collapsed atop him once again. When he had his breath back, Kiba wrapped his hand around the base of his penis, holding the condom in place as he pulled out. Tying it in a knot, he quickly located Hanabi's waste bin and deposited it before climbing back onto the bed and cuddling up to Neji.

"We can't lay in her bed forever," Neji stated calmly, turning over onto his other side to star eat Kiba.

"Sure we can. All we gotta do is get a stash of food and water, and then it would be very simple to stay here forever." Blinking at Neji's expression, Kiba grinned sheepishly. "Oh, you were being serious. Well then, you grab the flavour of lube you want, I'll grab our clothing and the condoms, and we'll go stay in iyour/i room forever."

Sighing with exasperation even as his lips twitched, Neji did as told and grabbed the vanilla flavoured lubricant and quickly pulled on his pyjama pants before Kiba could say otherwise. He only smirked when the other pouted, and began to walk to the door, ignoring the slight twinge between his legs.

Still sporting his pout, Kiba also quickly got back into his pants, stuffed the edge of his shirt into his pants pocket, and grabbed the box of condoms, following Neji out the door back to his room. He could only smirk when he heard the prodigy whisper, "This is the best day off ever."


End file.
